


Don't Hurt My Campers

by ToasterChrome



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Campcamp - Fandom
Genre: Gore ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToasterChrome/pseuds/ToasterChrome
Summary: Maxvid is gross stop shipping it for non coping reasons ew.David skins a pedo, you're welcome.





	Don't Hurt My Campers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Anti-Maxvid Discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Anti-Maxvid+Discord).



> Last warning, there is gore. Some people complained of whatever even though there was warning.

The sun shines over the hills, hitting the trees, the rays slipping between the leaves of the trees. It was a humid day, yet a good one nevertheless. David woke up in his room, a smile on his face. He was ready to start a new day. He changed into his camp clothes and went to wake up Gwen across the hall. "Gooood morning, Gwen!" He shouts. The other counsellor responds with a groan.

"David, look, I'm not feeling great." Gwen told him, taking her midol and going to sit on the couch. 

"Oh, I'm sorry! How bout I make you some hot coffee, Gwen?" The redhead smiled, walking towards the coffee machine in their makeshift kitchen. After brewing and handing Gwen her coffee, he gave her a heating pad and went off to wake the campers.

As usual, everyone responded to David's daily wake-up calls with objections and pleads to sleep 'just a while longer'. Once david finally convinced the campers to get up and dressed, he escorted everyone to the mess hall for breakfast. 

In the middle of their meal, the quartermaster walked in with a man in a dark blue suit holding a clipboard. David made his way to the man, and extended his hand in a handshake. "Why hello there! You must be the camp evaluator! I'm mighty glad you're here! The campers are currently enjoying some pancakes and our activities will begin shortly." He smiled. The man in the suit only nodded. His eye were kept on the children, as he took notes.

David introduced the evaluator to all the campers, before taking them to their first camp activity of the day; making mochi.

"Now kids, making mochi is a Japanese tradition! Since we can't exactly use a giant mallet, we will improvise and use steamers. Now please be careful when you remove the mochi from the steamer! It will be very, very hot." David smiled.

The kids had all placed their mochi in the steamer by now, and Gwen had finally walked into the mess hall. "Gwen! Are you feeling better?" David asked, smiling widely as usual. Gwen just grunted. While the mochi steamed, Gwen taught the kids about how mochi is traditionally made, whilst David talked to the evaluator. 

Getting quite carried away, the steamer began smoking while no one was paying attention. David opened the steamer to try to diagnose the problem, and it burst into flames. "Oh no! Gwen! Grab something to put out the fire!" David yelled, trying to put it out by closing the steamer. 

"Max, go grab the fire extinguisher!" He yelled, panicked. 

Max rolled his eyes and walked outside to the shed to grab the red bottle of what he thought was just shaving cream. The suited man followed. 

Gwen was worried as to why it took so long for him to get back. "David, you go check on max and make sure he didn't escape. I'll stay here and make sure this thing doesn't burst back into flames." 

David nodded. He went to the shed, to find the tall suited man yelling profanities and making obscene gestures to the young boy looking horrified at the older man's... package. Max was terrified, which was rather out of character for him. David stood there, registering what was going on in front of him. He let max leave the shed, and he stepped inside, locking the door behind him.

David stepped forward, just slightly closer to the man who had done something so wrong to one of his campers. He held the man by his neck, squeezing hard. "What was that you were doing, sir?" He asked, sounding strangely normal. His actions became more and more forceful as the other struggled, attempting to resist. "You do not lay a finger on any of my campers." He said, taking the man's arm and simply snapping it in two. David could lift a boulder, yes. But he never thought he could do this.

David attempted to search for a weapon in the dimly lit room. His hand felt metal, he examined it in the light. A potato peeler. He dragged it down the man's arm, getting a scream in return. The skin was cleanly cut, and drifting to the floor. "Your manager is getting a call." He said, dragging it down the man's face. "And if you do not admit to your crime," he plucked the piece of skin just barely attached to any muscle, "you're dead. Do you hear me?" He smiled. "It's time for you to suffer for your sins, sir. I'm sorry I have to do this, but what you did was very, very wrong. And no one hurts my campers." David said, roughly carving into the man's muscle, and peeled it off with a long tug. The muscle and skin fell off of the man, and onto the ground. Blood leaked all over the pedophile's arm, as he screamed in agony and terror. "We're too far for anyone to hear you." David said, tugging once again on the peeler, which was deep into the muscle of the man's neck. "Now get your disgusting, vile pedophile ass out of my camp." He said, pulling the peeler down, and piercing the pedophile's jugular vein. The blood leaks all over the shed floor, and the man's clothing. David can't let this man harm anyone ever again. He has the justification to kill him, right? He smiled his cheerful smile, and stepped out of the shed as the man bled out on the floor. David locked the shed from the outside, and walked back to his cabin to clean up. He could rest easy now, knowing the campers are finally safe.

(Fuck you, maxvid shippers. You're all disgusting except for those who use it to cope. Why would click on a fucking fic that implies David rapes a ten year old?? What the fuck. Have fun reading a fic from an anti, fuckers. When I wrote it, it was quite popular among us, for good reason I believe. Pedophilia is wrong. Fuck off.)


End file.
